The Mysteries of the Past
by japanese-beauty-girl
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are still on the lookout for more shards of the Shikon no Tama and a wish was made; suddenly everyone wonders who this new being is.....a youkai or human? There will be alot of pairing and unknown events will occur
1. A Wake Up Call from a Dream

This is one of the many adventure stories that I have decided to produce. Please feel free to read and submit your review. I look forward in hearing from each one of you. Arigato!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the associates.....although, I have to agree with most with Sesshomaru being hot........*wickedly grinning*  
  
Chapter1  
  
A loud buzzing is heard in the dark room with shades showing no signs of light. A hand reaches out of the sheets and clicks the alarm clock off, and returns to its domain.  
  
"Why does that always happen?" A voice mumbled lowly under all the sheets.  
  
A young woman of seventeen removed her protective covering, revealing a pink tank top and black boxer shorts, and stretched laying down exposing all of limbs that are being exposed to the coolness of the room. She rubbed her sleepy eyes.  
  
As she rises from her position and sits on the edge of her bed. "I wish I knew where these dreams are coming from? Where did they come from? It is too weird to be even real; and this has been going on for almost a month now. Although, that funny looking man is very handsome and has such a gentle, yet grieving, aura about him." She sighed. "Well, time for me to go about my normal day."  
  
Unknowing to this young woman, she is about to go on an adventure; which will make her days go out of sync.  
  
*Meanwhile, in the Feudal Era of Japan*  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome are arguing over the last battle, upon which, Inuyasha had to get Kagome out of the way before being able to get the shard in the youkai's neck.  
  
"What the Kamis were you thinking?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome was turning completely red in the face and her eyes were beginning to water. For once in her life, she wanted to do something for Inuyasha to show that she loved him, even if it meant to prove that she isn't Kikyo. She never was and never will be like the deceased miko. She had enough of his stubbornness and can't help herself from feeling so overwhelmed with jealousy and anger.  
  
She quietly spoke gradually getting angry. "I was trying to get the shard, if you didn't move me out of the way. I was hoping that you distracted the youkai while I went for its neck. Can you see that I was trying to prove myself to you, Inuyasha? You know what? I don't have to take this anymore." She began to cry and said her last word. "OSUWARI!" She ran into the woods, crying in frustration and to find some place to calm down and think.  
  
Sango and Miroku giggling and admiring the hole of Inuyasha, as he was muffling his curses. As for Shippo, he ran after Kagome to see if he could help calm her down.  
  
Unknown to the group, a shadow was watching without being detected. He was amused with everything going on and decided to kidnap Kagome while she is away from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru slowly crept away with a grin upon his face.  
  
Kagome was running without knowing where she was going. 'Kami, why doesn't he ever try to listen to me! He is such a baka and ignorant fool." She suddenly tripped on a branch and fell forward and caught herself on a nearby tree trunk. She pulled herself together, sighed, and wiped the tears from her eyes. Shippo wasn't too far behind and was able to get to Kagome, almost exhausting himself. "Kagome! Kagome!" Kagome turned around and smiled sweetly at the kitsune. She always admired Shippo always trying to make things better than what they are, and always trying his best to make her laugh. Shippo got right next to Kagome and tried to catch his breath. Kagome picked up Shippo to put on her right shoulder. Relieve that his "mommy" picked him up, he was able to relax.  
  
"Kagome. Why do you always try to prove your love for Inuyasha, when you know that he can't decide on whom he wants to be with?" Shippo asked with concern. Kagome sighed again and began to leaning on the tree trunk and removed Shippo from her shoulder to the ground. She slid down the tree and sat with her hands supporting the knee. She looked at the kitsune and with a frown. "Inuyasha needs to know how I feel one way or the other; even if it means risking my life for him. I know I am a fool to feel the way I do for him. Shippo, I really wish he could see through his thick head that I am alive and Kikyo is 'dead.' I just wish that there was someone that can help him see that."  
  
In no time, a strong warm wind whipped the air, the Shikon no Tama began to glow, and angelic voices were singing as unison welcome a new being to the place. Sesshomaru, who happens to be nearby began feeling the changing of the winds and looked in the direction of the wind was blowing towards. Kagome quickly got up on her feet and began to run in the direction of the wind with Shippo at her side.  
  
'What is going on?' Kagome and Sesshomaru said in unison.  
  
Kagome held onto her incomplete Shikon no Tama. 'It's not complete. What is causing it to glow so fiercely?' She continuously ran until she came to an open small field surrounded by the wood. Sesshomaru stopped and remained within the darkness of the wood looking toward the open field that is spinning with sparkles of magic. Kagome and Shippo stopped at the edge of the field and are admiring at the creation that has befallen upon them.  
  
*Back in the Present Time*  
  
The young woman sighed and took a last look in her sport bag. "Okay. I have everything that I need....shampoo....body soap....conditioner.....swimsuit.....towel....extra clothes....and my stop watch. Good." She zipped up her bag and hoists it over her right shoulder and walked out of her bedroom. She walked down the hallway and began to reach for her keys. Suddenly, her hands began to glow and was beginning to feel tingle all over her body. 'What the...?' The room began to glow brightly white and she quickly closed her eyes. She was light as air and felt herself flying through an unknown space. She realized that she was calm without any fear and trusted the power that was taking her away from her place to somewhere new and exciting. She was filled with anticipation. 'Maybe.....just maybe.' She suddenly picked up speed and was feeling warm all over her body. 


	2. A Simple Introduction

Konnichiwa! Time has now come for me to do the ultimate journey for the young woman to take her part within the unusual company of humans, hanyou, and young youkai. Where does she fit in all this? To find out, please read and review. Arigato!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The wind was blowing strong and fierce as though something has disturbed their calmness. The sparkles were gathering; increasing the light in the center of the field. It appeared as though the sun has fallen to the earth to show its brightness. Kagome ducked down from the wind and turned around so not to be blinded by the light. Sesshomaru felt something familiar with what the winds are doing as they whipped about him. Something liked this once happened in the past. It was calling him to a world that was once at peace. He remembered it as though it was yesterday; but whomever or whatever it is that is causing such force is very powerful.  
  
"Kagome, I am scared." Shippo cries out to his mother.  
  
Kagome puts her protective arms around Shippo and hugs him close to her. "We will be okay. Something tells me that we should wait here."  
  
The light grew brighter and brighter. The wind came strong and weak as it was blowing in all direction.  
  
Within the light, a darken figure began to appear in midair. The light around her was slowly fading, and she felt she was slowly going down. She held onto her bag with both hands and placed it front of her. She landed softly on her feet. She opened her eyes and looked upon her surrounding. 'I am not where I was. Where am I?'  
  
Kagome noticed the wind was subsiding and the light was fading. She blinked several times to regain her sight. A figure was slowly being revealed. A young woman with a modern-day outfit, holding onto a gym bag, was as still as the wind. Kagome stood up without warning and walked over to the young women. Kagome froze when the young women turned her head.  
  
The young women blinked several times. She was thinking where she could be. It looked familiar but she knew she never been here before or has she ever been here. With ears as sharp as a wolf, whose sleep was disturbed, turned her head and saw a young woman, who had on a modern Japanese school outfit. A smile had softly shown itself upon her face. "Konnichiwa."  
  
Kagome stood dumbstruck. "Did she just speak to me? How did she know I was Japanese?" She faded the confusion and brought a smile to her face. "Konnichiwa." She paused for a second to rethink what she should say next. "What is your name, and how did you get here?" She had a concern look upon her face.  
  
The woman simply smiled, knowing that this young woman brought her here. "My name is Yukari and you have sent me here." She paused when a twinkled appeared in her eyes. "Kagome."  
  
(Sorry, it took so long; but I had to see what else I could do with my story. Please forgive me. Thanks.) 


End file.
